This application is a continuation of U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/447,437, filed 12/7/89, now abandoned, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/346,580, filed 5/2/89, pending which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 06/824,735, filed 1/31/86, and now U.S. Pat. 4,824,427. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/346,580, is incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shovels, and more particularly pertains to an improved tool handle adapted for use with shovels. The conventional form of shovel includes an elongated shaft having a hand grip portion at one end and a shovel blade at an opposite end. In order to utilize such a conventional shovel, an individual grasps an intermediate portion of the shaft with one hand and the hand grip portion of the shovel with the other hand. This forces the individual to bend over to an uncomfortable position, and creates the potential for serious back injury, and additionally results in an ergonometrically inefficient working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various conventional shovels are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such conventional shovel designs include snow shovels having an elongated cylindrical shaft with a wide, slightly arcuate blade secured at one end and a D-shaped hand grip at an opposite end. A wide variety of collapsing and portable shovels, such as the U.S. Army issue portable entrenching shovel are also known. However, none of these prior art shovels provide a lateral extension member having a second hand grip for adjustable connection to an elongated shovel shaft. Additionally, none of the aforementioned prior art shovels allow the contents of a shovel blade to be dumped by rotating the shovel shaft while holding a second hand grip in a stationary position. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such shovels, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.